Integrated circuits are often formed on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer or other semiconductive material. In general, various materials which are semiconductive, conductive, or electrically insulative are used to form the integrated circuits. By way of examples, the various materials may be doped, ion implanted, deposited, etched, grown, etc. using various processes. A continuing goal in semiconductive processing is to reduce the size of individual electronic components, thereby enabling smaller and denser integrated circuitry.
One technique for patterning and processing semiconductor substrates is photolithography. Such includes deposition of a patternable masking layer commonly known as photoresist. These materials can be processed to modify their solubility in certain solvents, and are thereby readily usable to form patterns on a substrate. For example, portions of a photoresist layer can be exposed to actinic energy through openings in a radiation-patterning tool, such as a mask or reticle, to change the solvent solubility of the exposed regions versus the unexposed regions compared to the solubility in the as-deposited state. Thereafter, the exposed or unexposed regions can be removed, depending on the type of photoresist, to leave a masking pattern of the photoresist on the substrate. Adjacent areas of the underlying substrate next to the masked portions can be processed, for example by etching or ion implanting, to effect the desired processing of the substrate adjacent the masking material. In certain instances, multiple different layers of photoresist and/or a combination of photoresists with non-radiation sensitive masking materials are used. Further, patterns may be formed on substrates without using photoresist.
The continual reduction in feature sizes places ever greater demands on the techniques used to form the features. For example, photolithography is commonly used to form patterned features such as conductive lines and arrays of contact openings to underlying circuitry. A concept commonly referred to as “pitch” can be used to describe the sizes of repeating features in conjunction with spaces immediately adjacent thereto. Pitch may be defined as the distance between an identical point in two neighboring features of a repeating pattern in a straight line cross section, thereby including the maximum width of the feature and the space to the next immediately adjacent feature. However, due to factors such as optics and light or radiation wavelength, photolithography techniques tend to have a minimum pitch below which a particular photolithographic technique cannot reliably form features. Thus, minimum pitch of a photolithographic technique is an obstacle to continued feature size reduction using photolithography.
Pitch doubling or pitch multiplication is one proposed method for extending the capabilities of photolithographic techniques beyond their minimum pitch. Such typically forms features narrower than minimum photolithography resolution by depositing one or more spacer-forming layers to have a total lateral thickness which is less than that of the minimum capable photolithographic feature size. The spacer-forming layers are commonly anisotropically etched to form sub-lithographic features, and then the features which were formed at the minimum photolithographic feature size are etched from the substrate.
Using such technique where pitch is actually halved, the reduction in pitch is conventionally referred to as pitch frequency “doubling”. More generally, “pitch frequency multiplication” encompasses increase in pitch of two or more times, and also of fractional values other than integers. Thus, multiplication of pitch frequency by a certain factor actually involves reducing the pitch by that factor.